


MMoM 2015 Challenge Ficlets

by Tarlan



Category: Merlin (TV), Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The X-Files, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories under 500 words (Ficlets) written for the Merry Month of Masturbation (MMoM) 2015 Challenge. Each chapter posted may be a different fandom/pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insatiable Lust - Supernatural, Dean/Castiel - DAY 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood lust is not the only desire caused by the Mark of Cain.

The Mark took its toll in more ways than Dean was willing to share. The blood lust was only one small part as the demon lurking deep inside him howled with unquenchable thirst. Keeping the violent urges in check was hard and he had seen the look on Sam and Castiel's faces on those occasions when it momentarily consumed him. He had managed to pull back from the edge when it truly counted but when facing down demons or monsters, he'd let the blood lust take over.

The side he didn't want to talk about was another insatiable lust. He'd always had a healthy sex drive but the craving inside him now was worse than any nymphomaniac he'd ever heard of, and not just for women. They were simply the easier option, easily charmed by his boyish good looks and flirtatious manner, but they rarely satisfied him. Their bodies were too soft and weak. He needed stronger and harder, needed to feel dominated, with the orgasm dragged out of him with a scream of pleasure.

After accidentally hurting one woman he'd picked up from a bar on a one-night stand, he'd tried going it alone. At night he would lie in his bed with his hand wrapped around his hard cock, taking himself to the edge a dozen times before giving in to the need screaming through him. He tried other means to prolong the pleasure, holding himself on the brink with images of women and men he'd fucked or had wanted to fuck. Each time it became harder with the nameless faces parading through his brain losing their appeal - until only one remained.

"Castiel," he murmured fervently.

Images of Castiel made him feel dirty and perverted. Castiel was an Angel, for Chrissakes, and it wasn't even his own body, just a host willingly taken who happened to be exactly Dean's type - dark hair, blue eyes, with a mouth that was created for...

Dean gasped, choking back on a cry of pain and pleasure as he pulled back from the edge once more. He squeezed his eyes closed, bringing Castiel's beautiful face into mind, and when he opened his eyes the image remained, hovering over him with a deep blue gaze filled with naivety and concern.

When strong fingers wrapped around Dean's hand - the one tightly gripped around his stiff cock - the shock tipped him over the edge even as part of him panicked. The orgasm ripping through him seemed to numb him - body, mind and soul - giving him a sense of peace that he had thought lost forever. His limbs were too heavy to move and he could barely keep his eyes open, but he had to know, "Why?"

"Because you needed me, and I'll always be here for you."

END  
.


	2. Beltane - Merlin, Merlin/Arthur - DAY 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin always returned to Arthur's resting place at the same time each year.

Over the centuries he had perfected the art of concealment, taking one form of disguise or another depending on the circumstances. Once he transformed himself into a bird, but fortunately the magic wore off after a day or two because he'd forgotten that birds couldn't speak incantations. He didn't try that trick again just in case the magic was permanent next time around. Better to stick to human disguises, he thought.

Tonight he held his true form - a young man who had not aged a day since the death of his greatest love.

Over those many years he had wandered across Albion searching for a sign of Arthur's return, but always on Beltane he returned to this place where he had laid Arthur to rest, to be close to him again. So it was here that Merlin found himself this night, bathed in starlight, sitting in ancient woodland close to the edge of a meadow as a warm breeze swayed the long blades of soft grass.

The sweet scent of wildflowers drifting on the breeze brought back memories of another night like this from centuries before, of camaraderie around a small camp fire with Arthur and several of their closest friends - Knights of Camelot. 

With a soft incantation, his small pile of dry kindling burst into flame, and he watched for a moment as sparks swirled up as if trying to blend with the stars overhead. Staring into the flames he thought of that last perfect day, and those Knights unaware of its significance to the Druids.

He missed their raucous laughter and the teasing, missed how Arthur had smiled so freely away from the constraints of Camelot and the throne. He looked young again, for a time no longer burdened by responsibility and duty. He looked beautiful, and Merlin had locked that memory away to be taken out and loved anew on every Beltane since then.

Lying back, he kept Arthur's bright smile and laughing blue eyes in mind as he drew aside his clothing, letting the pleasure slowly build as he made his simple offering to appease the aes sídhe who guarded Arthur's burial mound.

The dragons were no more, with even the great Kilgharrah gone to his final resting place among the stars, but Kilgharrah had sworn that one day Arthur would return when he was needed the most.

And Merlin would be waiting for him even if it took a thousand years.

END  
.


	3. Fuel For Fantasy - The X-Files, Mulder/Krycek - DAY 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex saves Mulder's life again. Not that he expects Mulder to be grateful.

"Why should I trust you?" Mulder demanded, slamming Alex up against the wall of the darkened alleyway.

A single exit light above the emergency back door to the bar glowed a dull orange just a few feet away, casting an unhealthy glow that lengthened the shadows of the dumpsters. In the distance Alex could see the flashes of passing cars. It wasn't safe to stay here.

"I saved your life."

"My hero," Mulder drolled in monotone.

Alex rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to expect any gratitude from Fox Mulder, but the eye roll had the desired effect. He felt Mulder loosen the tight grip on his leather jacket. Alex shoved a little and Mulder stepped back, yet remained close enough for Alex to feel the heat of his body. If this was an intimidation tactic then Mulder had to know by now that it didn't work on him. If anything, having Mulder this close merely fueled the fantasies that kept Alex's single hand fully occupied when he needed some stress relief, and every day was stressful in his line of work.

As if reading his mind, Mulder gave a predatory smile and leaned in closer.

The tantalizing scent of his cologne was almost overpowering, strengthened by the heat of perspiration from their flight through the bar to escape from the Consortium assassin. That man was dead - lying on the ground in the shadows just a few feet away - but others would come. They needed to leave, NOW, but once more Mulder seemed to want to flaunt death, or else he just had a terrible sense of self-preservation.

"We need to go."

But as Mulder leaned in closer still, lips almost brushing his, the desire overtook common sense and Alex closed his eyes. When the expected ridicule didn't come immediately, he opened them slowly. Mulder's breath was warm on his face, making his lips tingle; his eyes no longer hostile but simultaneously confused and astonished.

Always the risk-taker, Alex took advantage of the moment to kiss him full on his delectable mouth, refusing to take the coward's way out this time with a peck on the cheek. He expected a punch in return but instead he felt Mulder's lips move beneath his for just a moment before Mulder stepped fully away, putting several feet of empty space between them.

"We should go," Mulder stated softly.

At the end of the alley they parted company but Alex backtracked to follow Mulder, this time staying hidden in the shadows until Mulder reached the relative safety of his apartment. He watched as a light went on and sighed, pulling his leather jacket tighter around him as he walked away.

Smiling wryly as he imagined how his stress relief fantasy would play out this night.

END  
.


	4. Different Choices - Scott/Logan, X-Men: Days of Future Past - DAY 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing the past had a greater impact than Logan had ever imagined.

Logan spent most of the morning listening to Charles explain the path his life had taken after his trip through time to save the future. Afterwards he had needed time to absorb all the differences between two timelines, so he found himself stealing Scott's bike once more. He headed back to Lake Alkali, to where he had lost both Jean and Scott.

He hadn't expected to miss Scott so much after his death at Jean's hand but seeing him again was... He shook his head because there wasn't a word to describe how it had made him feel.

When he thought of Dark Phoenix and how he had ended her life, he swore he had pushed through the pain to reach her solely out of his love for her, but it was a half-truth at best. He had loved her; enough to want to save her the pain of knowing she had killed the two most important people in her life - Scott and Charles - but he'd also wanted to ease his own pain because they had been important to him too.

By the time he returned to the academy, night had fallen, and he moved through the darkened hallways stealthily to avoid waking anyone. He closed the door to his room behind him and stripped off quickly, falling naked onto the bed. Once more two sets of memories crowded through him - watching friends die in the other timeline, and then seeing them alive again in this one.

Inevitably his thoughts turned to Jean but they lingered there only a moment before returning to Scott.

Seeing Jean leaning in that doorway had caught at his heart, but the touch of Scott's hand had threatened to stop his heart beating altogether. He'd covered well, falling back on old patterns but he could not resist dropping a hand on Scott's shoulder to confirm his living presence. Scott had given him a strange look before walking away, but the memory of that encounter was rushing through Logan now, and without conscious thought he began to stroke himself.

The door opened and Logan froze, shocked by the intrusion, especially when he realized it was Scott. Before he could remonstrate with Scott over his bad manners, of walking in on him uninvited, Scott began to undress. Confused, Logan moved over on the bed obediently when Scott nudged at him. The weight of Scott's warm, firm body pressing up against him, slowly bringing him pleasure with talented hands and mouth, silenced any protest.

Afterwards, he lay sprawled in boneless satisfaction, idly stroking one hand down Scott's side. He felt Scott shift to face him, visor concealing his eyes.

"So what was all that with Jean earlier?"

Logan blinked, recalling how Scott had stopped him from touching Jean and suddenly it all fell into place. In this time line he'd fallen for Scott rather than Jean, and as he traced his thumb over the soft, kiss-bruised lips, feeling them twitch up in to a smile, he knew he'd made the right choice this time around.

END  
.


	5. Traitorous Mind - Jack/Daniel, Stargate SG-1 - DAY 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel should have walked away before Jack noticed his presence.

He hadn't meant to watch but the sight of Jack lost in solitary pleasure was too much to resist. For one normally so laid back and almost laconic, Jack was intensely focused on his self-appointed task, with one hand wrapped around his hard cock, stroking slow but firm while the other played across his naked body in deft, sensual touches. Whatever lubricant he'd chosen glistened along the length of his shaft as the hand moved in hypnotic movements, capturing Daniel's attention so completely and leaving him enraptured.

A tiny voice inside him warned he knew he should slip away before he was noticed. He knew he should leave Jack to enjoy the mindless release from all the stress that filled their days, but his feet refused to obey his mental commands, and his eyes refused to turn away from the beautiful, sensuous sight. Almost against his will, Daniel looked up, wanting to see Jack's face locked in pleasure, but instead he froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a oncoming juggernaut when he met Jack's soft brown eyes darkened almost black with desire.

Before he could stutter out an apology a wicked smile graced Jack's lips and all the heat of his desire was aimed at Daniel, eyebrows rising in a come hither gesture that had Daniel's traitorous feet moving towards Jack rather than away.

Daniel knew when to accept defeat and allow his subconscious to dictate his desires, quickly losing himself in the passion that had captured Jack so completely.

When he awoke tomorrow, wrapped in Jack's arms, he knew he might feel awkward about this moment of insanity, but his heart, body, and soul knew he would have no regrets.

END  
.


	6. Smart Mouth - Derek/Stiles, Teen Wolf - DAY 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP. Interlude set years later.

Derek really had to stop thinking of Stiles as a kid. Maybe he had been a kid when they first met but years had passed since then and Stiles was no longer a gangly teen with no common sense and a smart mouth.

He moaned as thoughts of that mouth brought images to mind, fueling the fantasies that had grown deeper and wilder over the intervening years.

Stiles was foolhardy, courageous, smart, stupid, loyal... and exasperating. He wasn't as fast or strong as a werewolf and yet he held his own, confronting the darkness, and coming out the other side with a quip falling from that smart mouth. All of Derek's baleful stares, glares, and snarls had not driven Stiles away. Instead he engaged that smart mouth and talked his way out of or into whatever was going on around them. It was exasperating, but it had saved them more times than Derek could count.

Exasperating... but hot. Oh so hot, and his hand moved faster, locking onto memories of that distracting mouth.

"Not so fast, Wolf Boy."

Derek groaned in dismay but allowed Stiles to guide his hand to a slower pace, and it was so much better with Stiles's hand wrapped over his. He was supposed to be putting on a show but Stiles had always had a problem with sitting on the sidelines and watching the game. He always had to be a player, but it felt so good right now. So perfect.

Derek felt the sensations building and howled as he came, much to his chagrin.

"If the pack come running, you can go get pizza," Stiles stated, smacking Derek's chest with the back of his hand, but the smile twisting up one side of that smart mouth implied he was teasing... right up until someone started hammering on the door.

"Not a word," Derek growled, and at least this time that smart mouth remained tightly closed.

END  
.


End file.
